Someone to save Me
by YamiSeirei
Summary: I'm not saying too much as it will give the game away suffice to say Yugi gets sick very sick. There is an evil force at work here... This is an AU fic. FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it so lawyers can sod off :P 

Summery: Not saying too much cause that will give it all away so suffice to say Yugi gets sick – very sick…

Someone to Save Me Chapter One 

Yugi put down his pen and stared through his skylight at the moon. He could plainly make out the three large 'seas' that gave the moon the look of a face. It was a perfectly clear night and the stars were out in force. Yugi yawned. It was only 9pm but he felt dog-tired as in fact he had felt for the last two weeks or so. No matter how early he had gone to bed, he would wake feeling as if he had had no rest at all. During the day he spent so much time yawning that his best friend Jounouchi (Or Jou as he liked to be called) commented that maybe Yugi was up all night playing online Duel Monsters.

This online Dueling was a new invention by Kaiba Corp to encourage people from round the world to play each other and it had taken off very well. Seto was always trying to get his friends involved in it but so far Yugi (A.N.: Yes Yugi is friends with Kaiba in this) hadn't played it preferring the traditional way of facing an opponent across an arena or the street to looking at the cards on a screen. He had shaken his head when Jou asked and yawned again.

"No Jou I don't play that, I'm just really tired lately but I don't know why."

"Well maybe you should take a few days off school and get some sleep." Jou had suggested and so Yugi was doing just that.

He had finished the homework he had got and he had decided to take a few days off school until he felt better.

'Maybe I am getting the flu or something.' He thought to himself and fell into bed barely stopping to change into his pyjamas.

The alarm clock beside Yugi's bed read 3:12am when Yugi woke up from a strange dream he had been having to find himself drenched in sweat and shivering. His pyjamas were soaked and so he stripped off completely and changed his boxers before getting back into bed and drawing the covers up round him.

'This definitely feels like flu' he muttered before drifting off again into a fitful, restless sleep.

He didn't wake up until 11am the following morning. He groaned as he lifted his head and immediately let it fall back onto the pillow.

He didn't feel well at all. He still felt really tired and his head felt hot. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him again.

He woke again in the afternoon needing the bathroom. His head didn't feel as bad as it had done earlier and so he managed to make it to the bathroom.

He thought he really should have a drink of water and some paracetamol might help him feel a little better so he descended the stairs and rummaged in the medicine cupboard for the painkillers. He found them and swilled them down with a glass of water.

The water did make him feel better and he went back upstairs and grabbed his duvet. He would lie on the couch for a while and watch TV. There was a minor league tournament he wanted to watch and he figured he would go back to bed when it had finished.

His grandpa was out of town for a week visiting an old friend and so Yugi was all alone. He didn't want to call his jii-chan and bother him with this flu thing as he was sure it would be gone in a few days – well before the old man returned.

Yugi came downstairs lugging his duvet after him. By the time he'd returned to the living room, he was out of breath and collapsed on the sofa panting. It took a long time until he was breathing normally again and by now he was shivering again still being dressed only in his boxers.

He arranged his duvet and pillow which he had also grabbed and settled down with the remote. He yawned again.

'Surely I can't still be tired?' He thought but his question was answered with another yawn.

Well he would go to bed when this program was finished. For now he was happy to lie there and watch the goings on quietly.

He never realised he had fallen asleep again until he woke sometime in the middle of the night to the overnight news and found himself to be drenched in sweat again. He shivered violently and pulled the covers up round him not wanting to get out even to change his soaking underwear. He felt really awful and began to wish jii-chan were there to give him a comforting word or two. He didn't think that he should call the doctor, as he was sure it was just the flu so he curled into a ball under his cover and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take him again.

The following day was a Saturday and there was no school for Jou and the others. Jou, Honda and Seto were quite worried about Yugi as they hadn't heard anything from him since he had left a couple days ago.

"I think we should go see him." Seto suggested and the other two agreed. They need not stay long if Yugi was feeling rough, but they could at least say hello to him and see if there was anything they could do for him.

They arrived in Seto's limousine and knocked on the door. There was no reply so they went to peer in through the window of the living room, which was at the back.

There they saw Yugi on the sofa and from the looks of him he was quite sick. His normally pale face was flushed and they could see beads of sweat running down his face. He was thrashing round under his cover and the three watching outside gasped when they saw some blood on the cover.

"Oh my god Seto we have to get in there!" Jou shouted and ran round to the back door and to the water butt where he knew jii-chan always kept a spare key.

"Call an ambulance Seto." Honda said and looked up to see the CEO rapidly dialling the emergency services on his mobile.

The three of them ran into the living room when Jou had opened the door and were at Yugi's side in an instant.

They saw little scabs on Yugi's arms that looked like he had been pricking himself with a pin and they realised that that was where the blood had come from. There seemed to be a lot of these marks on his arms and the three guessed there were more of them under his cover.

"Get the cover off him." Seto said and Jou pulled it back and they all gasped in shock.

There were more of the pinprick wounds on his body but there were also several large nasty bruises on his chest and legs.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Jou managed to gasp out looking in horror at his best friend. He grabbed Yugi's hand in an attempt to calm the thrashing teen down a bit.

"We're here for ya buddy." He said.

Honda left the room and returned with a cool damp cloth to hold on Yugi's forehead.

"Seto, call jii-chan." Jou said and Seto dialled a number informing the person who answered that Mr Motou should return home without delay as his grandson was very sick and an ambulance had been called.

The ambulance seemed to take an age when in fact it was only ten minutes but when you wait anxiously for something, every minute feels like an hour. Eventually they heard the sirens and saw the flashing lights of an ambulance as it pulled up outside the Kame Game shop and Seto left to show them in.

They came into the room with some equipment and one look at the boy on the couch told them that he was very ill indeed. They got to work putting a mask on him for oxygen and checking his vital signs.

As the three friends watched, more of the little pinprick bleeds were breaking out and Jou noticed that there were marks on Yugi's stomach and legs that must have been from older pinprick bleeds.

"He's been sick for a while." Jou said "Look." And he pointed to the older marks on Yugi's body. The others gasped.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Seto said looking distraught. "I could have got my personal doctor's to look at him."

"Well you know Yugi," Honda said "he keeps everything to himself."

The ambulance paramedics hooked Yugi up to some fluids and put him on a trolly ready to take him to the local hospital.

"Hang in there Yug, were all with you." Jou said as the small teen was put into the ambulance.

The three of them followed in Seto's limousine and followed the paramedics as they took Yugi to a cubicle in the ER.

They were suddenly ushered out of the area while the doctors performed tests on Yugi how was moaning in his fever as his temperature soared again. A fan was brought to try and cool him down while the tests were carried out.

The three friends outside were pacing the waiting area when Jii-chan came rushing down the corridor having received Seto's urgent message and dashing to the hospital.

"Seto where is he?" he asked panting and all out of breath.

"He's still in the ER, they're doing tests and shoved us out while they did it." As he was speaking a doctor came out from Yugi's cubicle and walked towards them.

"Mr Motou?" He asked looking at the group. Jii-chan stepped forwards.

"I am Sugorukou Motou, Yugi's grandfather, what's wrong with my grandson?"

"I'm sorry we don't know yet however he is in a stable condition and you can see him now. We should have his blood test results in a day or so and we will know more then. We may have to do more tests."

"What do you suspect it is?" Jii-chan demanded noting the doctor's eyes which wern't looking directly at him.

"We won't know anything until the test results come back Mr Motou." Said the doctor effectively ending the conversation.

Jii-chan hurrumphed and strode off in the direction of Yugi's cubicle. The three friends let him go alone, knowing he needed the time and knowing that their turn would come but it didn't stop them worrying. They knew that doctor had suspected something but he just wasn't saying anything. One thing was for sure, they all knew it was serious.

Jii-chan approached Yugi's bed and looked at his grandson with concern etched deeply into his features.

"Yugi." He said softly and when he got no response he said it a little louder "Yugi."

This time there was a response. Yugi opened his eyes and looked into the concerned ones of his Jii-chan.

"Jii-chan?" he whispered and smiled slightly, glad to see him there. "I asked for you." He said and Jii-chan smiled.

"Rest Yugi." He said but Yugi shook his head.

"I want to see Jou and the others first." He said and Jii-chan nodded knowing how important his friends were to him.

"Okay I'll get them." He said and left the cubicle to call in Seto and the others.

They trooped in and smiled at Yugi so he wouldn't know how worried they were.

"Hey Yug how ya doing bud?" Jou asked.

"Um I'm okay I guess but I feel as if I have no strength." Yugi said.

"Yeah you rest Yugi." Seto said his normally cool and collected tone laced with concern for his small friend.

"Thanks Seto I…I think I will." Yugi said and closed his eyes exhausted with everything that had happened to him. As he drifted off he wished he knew what it was that was wrong with him. He had managed to conceal the pinprick bleeds and shortness of breath from everyone but now it couldn't be hidden anymore. He drifted off to sleep as his three best friends and jii-chan watched their faces a mask of concern. Normally Yugi was the most lively one of their group and to see him weak and sick like this was really awful

"Look you guys go home and get some rest." Jii-chan said "I'll stay here and call you if anything happens."

The three teens shuffled their feet.

"We feel like we should stay." Honda said but Jii-chan shook his head.

"There's nothing you can do here, I promise to call as soon as there is any news okay?"

"Okay." They said and left.

"You can all stay at mine." Seto said "that way we'll all be together when Jii-chan calls with news."

"Thanks Seto." Jou said and Seto called his driver on his mobile to pick them up.

"If Yugi needs specialist treatment, I am having him moved to a private hospital." He said his face set and hoping that it wouldn't be necessary.

Jii-chan had fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning and wasn't woken up until the porters came to take Yugi up to a ward. When Yugi was settled and sleeping again, Jii-chan settled down on the bed, which had been put up for him near Yugi.

He didn't wake again until tea was brought for him and breakfast was served. He sipped his tea and sat by Yugi waiting for the doctors to come round. Yugi was sweating and shivering again and Jii-chan held his hand.

"Hang in there Yugi." He whispered as Yugi tossed and turned on the bed.

"How is he?" Said a voice from the doorway and Seto, Honda and Jou walked in.

"He still has a fever." Jii-chan told them just as voices could be heard coming down the hallway. "The doctors are coming I think."

"Oh should we go?" Honda said not wanting to intrude on family privacy.

"No please stay, for Yugi." Jii-chan said and the three nodded and waited for the group of doctors.

The group of white coat clad doctors came in and stood in a group at the end of Yugi's bed. The group looked up expectantly.

"Mr Motou, could we talk to you in private?" One of the doctors said and Jii-chan shook his head.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me in front of my grandson's best friends." He said.

"Very well. Mr Motou, there is no easy way to say this but we suspect Yugi has Leukemia."

TBC…

Yugi: You what?

Yami: where the hell am I in this fic?

Yami Seirei: Yugi don't panic and Yami you're in this later on and I'm saying no more so calm down k?

Yami & Yugi: Yes miss!

Yami Seirei: Very funny

Yami KITG (looks up from game she is playing) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GVING YUGI LEUKEMIA?

Yami Seirei: Oh for Ra's sake blinking calm down will ya?

Yami KITG: I won't calm down till I know what happens how could you leave this chapter there?

Yami Seirei: Pretty evil for the hikari aren't I?

Yami KITG: Don't worry hikari I'll get you back don't forget I _am _the yami hee hee hee.

Yami Seirei: EEP! (runs away)

Yami & Yugi: Hey come back and write!

Yami Seirei: Oh yes right (writes feverishly) happy now?

Yami KITG/Yami/Yugi: Yup!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine ok?

Yami Seirei: Really sorry this has taken so long to update, I have been moving house and doing other stuff for a few months but now I'm all sorted and planning on plenty of updates maybe even more than before as now I have more time to myself yay!

Yami KITG: Well about time my wayward hikari!

Yami Seirei: I'm so sorry!

Yami: Enough chat! I want an update on this story; I need to know what happens to my little Aibou.

Yugi (mumbling) I'm not little…

Yami: Sorry Aibou I meant it in an endearing way

Yugi: ok

Yami Seirei: Ok I think it's time to carry on with the story…

Someone to save me – chapter 2

'Cancer?' Yugi whispered in a very small voice.

'Yes I'm afraid so.' The doctor said with a hint of sadness and understanding in his voice. 'We will need to begin treatment immediately so I'm afraid we will have to keep you in hospital. We will begin chemotherapy tomorrow morning.'

'Thank you doctor.' Jii chan said his voice choked.

The doctor left and Jii chan turned to see Yugi who was lying on the stark white hospital bed, his hair looking stark against the starched pillows but his face was very pale making him look almost ghost like. His eyes were closed and a single tear ran down his cheek.

Jii chan sat next to his grandson and stroked his face. This was his worst possible nightmare. Here was his grandson dying before his eyes and there was nothing he could do. He frowned surely there must be something he could do?

'Yugi, will you be all right for a few minutes? There is something I need to do.'

Yugi nodded his head; if he was honest he just wanted to be left alone for a while.

Jii chan got up from the bed and went in search of the doctor who had delivered them the devastating news.

Fortunately he did not have to look far. The doctor in question was talking to a patient further down the ward from Yugi's private room. He waited at a respectful distance until he had finished with his patient before approaching him.

The doctor saw him and came over to where he was.

'Was there something else Mr Motou?' He asked

'Yes doctor, I was wondering if there was anything else we can do? I mean what is the procedure from now on?'

'Well we will start his chemotherapy tomorrow morning to try and kill the leukemia cells in his bone marrow, if that fails we can try for a bone marrow transplant. I will place him on the transplant list as a priority case as his particular strain of leukemia is quite severe. I did not want to mention it in front of him but I'm afraid the chemotherapy might not work.'

Jii chan's legs suddenly gave way and he collapsed into a crumpled heap on the floor. The doctor helped him up and put him on a chair. Jii chan buried his face in his hands and his emotions got the better of him. Large tears fell from his eyes and ran through his fingers.

'My poor grandson.' He sobbed and the doctor patted his shoulder trying to reassure him but inside he knew that Yugi's strain of leukemia was so bad that the chemotherapy would only just make him look and feel better. It would not cure him, his only hope was really a bone marrow transplant and Yugi had very little time left before it would be too late for him so he hoped that a suitable donor would be found really soon. He gave Jii chan's shoulder another pat before leaving him alone and returning to his office to add Yugi Motou to the list of people requiring urgent bone marrow donors.

It was a long time before Jii chan could bring himself to move and return to where Yugi now lay staring at the ceiling. He had been crying, as his eyes were red and swollen however Jii chan decided to say nothing of this. He never expected to possibly outlive his grandson he always expected that he would be the one to get old and sick but never his little Yugi-kun.

Jii chan sat next to Yugi's bed and held his hand, maybe a donor would be found soon in the meantime he would just be there for him.

Later on that day Seto and Jou had been to visit Yugi and Jii chan had explained the situation to them both in private. He was not going to reveal to Yugi exactly how ill he was and he hoped that Seto would be able to help out in the search for a donor. With all the billions that the young CEO had, there must be something he could do to help. Seto and Jou had gone home with heavy hearts and they were currently sitting in Seto's private office in his mansion trying to think of what to do.

'Dammit!' Seto swore throwing his wine glass across the room where it shattered in the fireplace. 'I have all these billions and none of it can buy a cure for Yugi, It's not fair!' He cried and Jou put his arms round his lover and held him close.

'I know koi but there might be searches we can do via your computer to speed up the search for a donor and maybe we can make an appeal via your TV network.'

'Not a bad Idea pup.' Seto said giving Jou a squeeze. KC TV was Kaiba Corp's most recent idea and it had really taken off, not just in Japan but all over the world so it would be ideal to make an appeal on.

The following morning while Kaiba was making an appeal to the world to help find a donor for Yugi, The boy in question was receiving his first dose of chemotherapy. It was fed into his arm via an IV and he lay watching it go in. He hoped it would make him feel better, even cure him and he willed it to work as he watched it flow.

When it was all over and the drip removed, The Chemo had made Yugi so tired that he fell into a deep sleep.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked around him. He was in woodland clearing where the sunlight was dancing on the petals of delicate flowers. He looked around him in surprise but as he looked closely at the trees and flowers he could see that the edges seemed to have no real clarity.

"Am I dreaming?" He wondered and began to walk towards the trees but stopped when he saw a blurry shape moving towards him. As the shape came into focus, Yugi's mouth fell open in surprise. The shape was a person and the person looked almost exactly like himself, except for a few extra blonde bangs in his hair and his skin was darker.

The figure walked up to him smiling.

"Hello Yugi."

"Who are you?" Yugi asked the look-a-like stranger in shock, "and how do you know my name?"

"My name is Atemu and I am here to help you. You are very sick Yugi and after hearing the appeal your friend made, I felt compelled to try and help. How this dream has occurred I have no idea but I just know I have to help somehow."

Yugi frowned slightly, wasn't the chemo supposed to be making him better? Why then was Seto appealing for help?

"How sick am I exactly?" Yugi asked not really expecting this strange dream person – Atemu didn't he say his name was? Why did that ring a bell? – to know how sick he was but he thought it worth asking. He also feared an answer but knew it would drive him mad if he didn't find out.

"I don't know Yugi but the appeal was for urgent help so I guess it must be pretty bad. I'm sorry!" He added hastily when Yugi sank to the ground in shock.

They had told him the Chemo would help – even make it better – but the way Atemu was talking made it sound as though he was at death's door or something.

"Am I going to die?" He whispered in a very small voice.

"No you're not Yugi." Atemu said his voice determined. There had to be a reason for this dream and it must be that he would be able to help.

Atemu looked down at his hands and found he could see straight through them.

"Yugi, it's time for me to go, when I wake up I'm going to help you." Atemu's voice faded away and he vanished from the clearing.

Yugi lay on the ground not really caring if he died in his sleep. A dream was a dream wasn't it? Why then should he believe a dream person? How could anyone in this world possibly look like him? Not with his hair anyway! Yugi closed his eyes and hoped that Atemu hadn't been telling the truth and that the Chemo would make him better. He closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was back in his own bed in the hospital and Jii Chan was by his side head resting on the bed fast asleep. 'He must have been watching over me while I slept.' Yugi thought and it comforted him.

He lay on his back staring at the ceiling and wondering what was going to happen next, one thing was certain; when Jii Chan awoke he was going to have to answer some tough questions.

Jii Chan eventually woke about half an hour later and rubbing his eyes he looked at Yugi with sadness in his eyes. He looked so pale and thin with the sores still on him. Yugi's eyes were closed and he reached out to stroke his forehead when the eyes snapped open.

"Ah Jii Chan you're awake." Yugi said and Jii Chan noted a slight edge to his grandson's voice.

"Yes Yugi how are you feeling?"

"No better but I have to ask you something and I want an honest answer please."

"What is it?" Jii Chan asked suddenly worried. Yugi never talked coldly to him but there was a distinct icy edge to the way he spoke.

"Exactly how sick am I?" Yugi asked and looked his Jii Chan straight in the eyes. He sighed deeply, how could he tell him the truth?

Yugi could see him struggling and so he decided to put the words in his mouth for him.

"I'm dying aren't I? Unless a donor is found I'm going to die." Jii Chan's whole body slumped and then Yugi knew it was true. Up to that point a little flame of hope had been burning in his heart that the dream might have been a lie and he was going to get better but now it was extinguished.

"It's alright Jii Chan I had a dream that a boy who looked just like me came and told me he was going to help me."

"A dream?" Jii Chan repeated sounding surprised.

"Yes I dreamed a boy named Atemu was going to help me."

Jii Chan's face took on a look of complete shock.

"What name did you just say?" He asked his voice hardly above a whisper.

"Atemu." Yugi repeated wondering why on earth his Jii Chan looked so shocked; in fact he'd turned a frightening shade of white. "Um is everything alright?"

"Yes Yugi, I er, have to go and make a phone call.." and getting up, he practically ran out of the room.

Yugi watched the retreating figure with surprise. What was all that about?

He was still thinking about it when a doctor entered and sat next to him. He was smiling.

"Yugi I believe we may have found you a donor…"

TBC

Yugi: Oooooh Atemu are you going to help me?

Yami Seirei: Of course he is! You think I'd have left him out of the picture altogether?

Yami: Well we never know with you…

Yami Seirei: Hey!

Yugi: Awwww I knew she wouldn't leave you out.

Yami Bakura and Yami Marik: Bah should have left him out baka pharaoh!

Yami KITG: (sennen eye glowing) Watch it you two!

Yami Bakura and Yami Marik: EEP RUUUUUUN!

Yami KITG: Cowards!

Yugi: (Pokes everyone reading this) Pweese review! (Gives you-will-review-puggy-dog-eyes-of-DOOM!)

Everyone: (Chanting monotonously) We will review, we will review…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Yugi: About time Yami Seirei! I'm hanging in suspense here!

Everyone: No daft convos just write!

Yami Seirei: I'm on it!

Jii Chan sat beside his grandson's bed and stroked his face as he waited for him to come round from his operation. In the bed next to him lay another boy also recovering from an operation. Jii Chan had been on the phone for much of Yugi's op, wanting to know why he had not been told that Atemu's guardians had been killed in a car crash. He had discovered that the couple had been returning from visiting friends when their car had come off the road. Neither had survived and Atemu had been sent to live with a foster family until he had come of age, which had been a few months ago.

Jii Chan had never forgiven himself for separating the twins at birth but he was alone and the shop hadn't been doing well at the time. He had given Atemu up for adoption but kept Yugi with him, as he couldn't bear the thought of not having either of them. He had even betrayed his own daughter. She died shortly after the twins were born but her dying wish was for them not to be separated but at the time he had felt as though he must. He had spent the last sixteen years regretting that decision but feeling glad that now they could be a family again. He knew the two of them would probably be very angry about not knowing the other existed but he would have to live with that.

Yugi stirred and opened his eyes. Jii Chan smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?"

Yugi tried to swallow and found his mouth was too dry.

"Water please." He croaked and Jii Chan poured him some. Yugi drank a little and enjoyed the coolness of the water over his tongue. Feeling a bit better he looked at his grandfather his eyes full of unanswered questions but feeling too drowsy to put them into words. With a sigh he closed his eyes again.

"So tired." He mumbled before falling asleep again. Jii Chan smiled in spite of himself. Yugi would likely feel like this for quite a while and so his confession could be put off at least, for a few more hours. He made sure Yugi was asleep properly before leaving the room in search of the coffee machine.

Not long after the old man had left, Atemu opened his sleepy eyes and looked round. He turned his head to the side and looked at the boy in the bed next to him.

"Yugi." He mouthed silently and wondered for the millionth time why he looked exactly like him not to mention a perfect bone marrow match and wasn't it normal policy not to allow donors and patients to know each other? Why then were their beds next to each other?

Then there had been that dream he had had. It had felt so real and yet it couldn't have been could it? He had seen Yugi's picture on the appeal and had been undecided when he went to bed but after he'd had the dream he had been certain. It was probably his subconscious helping him make his mind up. When Yugi woke up he thought as he drifted back off to sleep again, they could have a chat.

It was a few hours later when Yugi woke up again. He looked around and saw that it was night time. He looked over to where Jii Chan's put up bed was and saw the old man fast asleep on there. Yugi didn't know whether it was just the light but he looked as if he'd aged ten years in just a few hours. In fact ever since Atemu had come on the scene offering his bone marrow, Jii Chan had first been shocked and then run off to make phone calls and when he had come back he had looked older then, and he also looked sad with his shoulders sagging as if he had a huge weight on them. He had tried his best to look cheerful and optimistic for Yugi's sake but the teen could read his Jii Chan like a book and knew something serious was bothering him but he also knew that it wasn't because of the op. No it had to be something else. Well he knew he would find out later.

He looked over to where his look-alike lay on his bed sleeping. There was some sort of connection between them he knew it and it felt like much more than just a bone marrow transplant. No it felt like there was a link between then though for the life of him he couldn't figure it out.

As he watched, Atemu stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hello sleepyhead." Yugi said and Atemu grinned at him sleepily.

"Same to you." He murmured.

"You doing ok?" Yugi whispered as he didn't want to disturb Jii Chan.

"Yeah I feel ok how about you?"

"Still tired but that's the anaesthetic I think. But I feel different, strange, like I can feel you." Atemu nodded.

"Yeah I feel the same."

Yugi wanted to thank Atemu for saving his life but didn't have the energy to move much, not that he could considering all the wires that were feeding him liquids etc so he held out his hand.

"I want to thank you Atemu." He said and Atemu reached out and took hold of the proffered hand.

Yugi immediately felt a rush of something he couldn't explain rushing through his body like a wave of energy and he gasped. Atemu could feel it too and his grip on Yugi's hand tightened.

'It was the least I could do Yugi.'

Yugi's mouth fell open in surprise as he had heard the words but hadn't seen Atemu move his mouth.

"Did you say that out loud?" Yugi asked still in shock.

"Say what?" Atemu asked looking puzzled. He had just been about to say what he had been thinking but Yugi had cut in.

"That it was the least you could do. I heard you but your mouth didn't move. What happened just then? I felt a rush just before you spoke."

"I was thinking it Yugi and I was about to say it out loud when you asked me! Well if you heard me maybe I can hear you too, try it."

Yugi concentrated and asked 'Did you have a dream before you came forward as my donor?'

Atemu nodded 'You had the same dream?' he asked in his mind and Yugi nodded in return.

'How are we able to do this? Do you think it's just because of the op?'

'No I think there's more to this than meets the eye Yugi. If we both had the same dream then I am certain of it.'

'I agree I think Jii Chan knows something he hasn't told me yet and when he wakes I am going to ask him about it.'

'Ok, I think I need more sleep.' Atemu said yawning at the same time and making Yugi giggle but soon yawning himself.

'Night Atemu.' He said through their strange mind link that would be explained tomorrow when they were more awake and could question Jii Chan about it.

The two released their hands and settled back down to sleep both hoping that answers would come their way tomorrow.

Yami Seirei: There ya go another chapter done allbeit a short one!

Yugi: Ooooh I am liking a twin brother!

Atemu: Me too aibou

Yami Seirei: Worry not everyone I plan on updating much more regularly than I have been so watch this space

**Yugi and Atemu both stare at Yami Seirei's comp very closely** We're watching!

Yami Seirei: Very funny!


	4. Chapter 4

Yami Seirei: Being as you all reviewed so well for the last chapter how could I keep you waiting for an update?

Yami: about time you got back into it!

Yami Seirei: well I managed to sort out the A drive on me comp so I can transfer files from my laptop and can now write down in my mate's flat yay!

Yami: What's an a drive?

Yugi: Never mind mo hitori no boku it's a computer thingie

Yami: Yes well I can't understand these things.

YamiKITG: Never mind all that I want the next chapter!

Yami Seirei: I'm on it!

Chapter 4

Jii Chan woke the following morning feeling refreshed after a good long sleep he sat up and looked over at the two teens and saw that both of them were awake and sitting up with questioning looks on their faces. Jii Chan sighed heavily and knew that it was time to tell them both the truth about who they were.

"Morning boys." He said as cheerfully as he could. The two sat on their beds their expressions not changing and he knew they had to know before anything else was said.

"I expect you both have questions that need answering am I right?" both nodded in unison. Jii Chan wondered to himself how they had not guessed they were twins they were so alike but on the other hand he thought that maybe they had and were merely waiting for him to confirm it.

"Well I'll start at the beginning. My daughter, your mother was very beautiful and had many young men coming to call on her all wanting to take her out but she said no to them all preferring instead to stay at home with me. I do not know why, I would have been happy for her to settle down with a nice young man, but she always said that they were only after her so they could look good with her on their arms.

Until one day a man came and swept her off her feet with compliments, flowers and persisted for months before she actually agreed to go on a date with him. He treated her wonderfully and even asked her to marry him to which she said yes. But then she fell pregnant and he walked out of her life saying that he didn't want to be a father, he just wanted it to be two of them. Your mother refused to have an abortion and I promised to help her raise you. We did not know there would be two babies.

When your mother gave birth to twins it was a shock but I swore to help her get through everything. Unfortunately, she suffered internal bleeding and only lived long enough to name you both before she died in my arms."

A tear rolled down the old man's cheek as he remembered Yugi and Atemu's mother in her dying moments. He wiped it away before continuing.

"Your mother made me promise to look after you both and raise you. She made me swear not to separate you both but after she died the money soon ran out and we were surviving on next to nothing. I decided at great lengths to split the two of you up in hope that one day when things were better you could be reunited. I could afford to keep one, you Yugi and you Atemu was adopted by close friends of the family. Up until ten years ago, they kept in touch with me promising to tell you about your brother when you were old enough however, six years ago they moved to Egypt and never wrote to me again. I was devastated and wanted to search for you. I did try but found nothing. I did not even know they had died until a few days ago when you came forwards Atemu. I will never forgive myself for separating both of you and I shall always regret it but I hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive an old man for his mistake."

Jii Chan ended his long story and hung his head in shame fully expecting the boys to shout at him and demand to know why they had been denied their childhoods together but none came. Instead the sound of sobs reached his ears and he looked up in surprise.

Both boys were crying and held out their arms to their grandfather who got up off his bed and went over to Atemu first and hugged him tight.

"I am so sorry Atemu." He whispered his voice very choked up.

"It's okay Jii Chan I understand." Atemu said through his tears and broke the embrace so Yugi could have a hug also.

'Twins!' Atemu said through their mind link. They had discovered that the mind link still worked even when they weren't touching. Atemu had said it was probably because they had never touched before and so it had remained dormant until now. Yugi found himself wondering how he had managed all these years without Atemu's comforting voice in his thoughts but he now felt whole whereas before he had always felt as though a piece of him was missing though he couldn't place it.

'I know Atemu I'm happier than I have ever felt.' Yugi sent back and grinned at Atemu behind Jii Chan's back as the old man held him close.

"I forgive you Jii Chan." Yugi said, "I understand why you did it."

"I am glad and relieved!" Jii chan said relaxing properly for the first time since Yugi had first been taken ill.

"Though it would have been better if I hadn't nearly died to find out I had a brother!"

"I'm so sorry Yugi but I wanted to try and find Atemu before I told you. I was going to tell you soon but with you being so ill I decided to put it off until you were well enough to take it all in."

"I'm so glad to have found you both." Atemu said looking much happier now his initial shock was gone. No wonder they had a link, wasn't it said that twins often did? Now he came to think of it there were times in his life when he had felt happy or sad for no apparent reason now he knew why. It must have come from Yugi.

"Now both of you need to concentrate on getting well again. I think that Seto and Jou are visiting this afternoon so you can tell them both your news." Jii Chan smiled down at both his grandsons happier than he had been for the last sixteen years.

"I'm going to go home now and get Atemu's room ready for him. Do you like games Atemu?"

"Yes very much so." Atemu said smiling up at the old man.

"Good I think you get that from your mother as well as me." He grinned and gathered up his things before leaving them alone to get to know each other better.

Later on that afternoon laughter could be heard coming from the twins room as Seto and Jou filled Atemu in on all the childhood antics that they had got up to when they were growing up and Atemu in turn told them of funny things that he himself had done. They hadn't been there long when Yugi felt himself growing tired.

"I'm sorry but I think I need to sleep now." He said the tiredness clear in his voice. The other three looked at him concerned.

"Are you okay Yugi?" Seto asked looking very worried.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Yugi said trying to reassure them. Truth was he was feeling like he had done before his op but didn't want to worry anyone with it.

"Okay we'll leave you two to get some sleep, we'll come back and visit tomorrow is that ok?"

"That'll be great." Yugi said feeling himself falling asleep as they spoke and Atemu grinned at the two friends thanking them for coming.

By the time Seto and Jou left the room Yugi was already asleep. Atemu looked over at his twin concerned but thinking that it had been a long day and he was still recovering from a major illness. He himself was feeling tired and decided to join Yugi in his sleep.

In Egypt a couple sat and poured over books and papers spread in front of them. Their worst fears had been confirmed via one of their messengers. Atemu and Yugi had been reunited and Yugi was recovering from the leukemia that had supposed to rid them both of him. Now both twins were alive and that spelt trouble for them. If it hadn't been for that car crash, they would have been able to keep the two apart but they had to vanish after the crash as the car had burned out when it impacted and it would have looked very suspicious for two people to walk away from the crash completely unharmed. So here they sat pouring over books trying to work out how to destroy the twins.

"They must have discovered that they are different by now." The woman said as she looked up ancient Egyptian prophesies. "There has to be something in here to tell us how to destroy them."

"We should have killed Atemu when we had the chance." The man growled flicking through a book on ancient curses.

"yes but you know we couldn't do that, They both have to be destroyed to break the prophesy. One cannot die unless they both die. They also both have to be sixteen. The leukemia would have killed Yugi and then we could have got Atemu but that stupid Kaiba Corp. president just had to be friends with Yugi and make an appeal didn't he? Our well-laid plans are ruined but no worries there has to be another way to destroy them both we just have to be patient and wait. The only thing that will be able to stop us is if they find the puzzle but that is safely hidden away and will not be found."

The man nodded in agreement and both of them resumed searching the papers and books for a way to destroy the twins and prevent the prophesy from coming true. He picked up a piece of ancient parchment and began to read;

_One spirit with two sides,_

_One light and one dark,_

_The birth of this spirit in two halves_

_Will stop the evil set to destroy this world._

The man put the parchment down and frowned. They knew for certain that Yugi and Atemu were the ones in the prophesy, and all their plans were set to be ruined unless they could do something.

The evil they knew had to come.

It had promised them power unimaginable.

Unawares of the people plotting their destruction, Yugi and Atemu slept on…

Yami Seirei: oooh sorry bit of a cliffy there!

Yugi & Atemu: ……

YamiKITG: ……

Everyone else: er review please as more chapters will be on their way very soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Just a couple things before I start this chapter, InuNightWalker are you my english teacher? No? well then why is spelling and grammer such a huge issue? I appreciate your comments but if you want to complaing you are welcome to write to the creators of Microsoft Word and complain to them about their spelling and grammer check! In this story Yugi and Seto have always been friends and Tea/Anzu isn't in this one cause I hate her guts.

To everyone else I absolutely love reading your reviews and it's definitely encouraged me to write much more now  Okay that done on with the next chapter.

Yugi: Hey Yami Seirei 

Yami Seirei: …

Yami: Yami Seirei!

Yami Seirei: …

Yami KITG: HIKARI!

Yami Seirei: Huh? What? (Takes ear plugs out) Oooh did you want me?

Everyone: Yes! Are you going to write the next chapter?

Yami Seirei: Yes I am I guess I forgot to take out those ear plugs out that Yami KITG left out for me, wow thought I slept well last night… ah well time to write!

Disclaimer: no sue me I make nothing from this!

Chapter 5

Yugi was walking through a forest of very thickly knitted trees. It was hard to navigate and the undergrowth was also very thick. He stumbled on almost blindly not really understanding why he was here but knowing somehow that he must carry on.

A jutting root caught him and with a cry he fell to the floor cutting his arms and hands on some brambles. He lay there for a moment in stunned silence before sitting up on his knees to inspect the damage.

His hands and arms were torn and bleeding from the brambles and he took a tissue from his pocked and mopped himself up.

When he had cleaned himself up, he got up and looked around for a safer way to carry on. Through the trees he could glimpse what looked like a woodman's cottage not too far away and began to pick his way more carefully through the blanket of brambles and ferns towards it.

It was not long before the trees cleared and the cottage was before him.

He walked up to it noting that someone must be in as there was smoke coming from the chimney.

He knocked lightly on the door and it swung open to reveal a room lit by a few candles and a fire in the grate. He took in the room slowly and stepped inside.

To his surprise he saw that there were two cages in the room that he hadn't noticed before. One was empty but the other one held a figure who was hunched in a corner. The light was dim but Yugi recognised the mop of tri-coloured hair at once.

"Atemu!" he cried out rushing forwards to his brother 'What are you doing here?' he asked him through their link.

'Yugi is that you?' Came a weak reply and the figure in the cage raised his head and a hint of a smile reached his lips before he frowned.

'Yugi you must leave now! The people who have me are evil and want to destroy us. I don't know why but I know they're looking for you. Please go!'

'No I won't leave you.' Yugi said tears rolling down his cheeks at the sight of Atemu dirty and dishevelled in the cage. 'I have to get you out of here.'

Suddenly Atemu looked past him and his eyes widened in fear.

"Yugi run!" he shouted and Yugi turned to see two pairs of hands bearing down on him. He screamed and it all went black…

Yugi woke from his nightmare with a cry. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he was sweating. His bedclothes were all tangled up round him. He jumped when there was a bang on his door.

"Yugi, Yugi let me in, it's Atemu!" came his brother's voice from the other side of the door.

Yugi disentangled himself from his sheets and went to open the door. Atemu was there and drew in his breath at the sight of Yugi crying.

"Yugi what's wrong?" He asked his voice full of worry.

"I…I had a horrible dream." He sobbed, "You were in a cage and when I tried to rescue you I was grabbed and then I woke up."

Atemu drew his brother into an embrace and the two stood there for a while until Yugi's sobs subsided and they sat on his bed.

"Yugi listen to me it was only a dream okay?" Atemu told him reassuringly.

"But it's not the first time I have had the dream. I'm always walking through a thick forest but until tonight I had only gone as far as just seeing the cottage where you were."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Promise me you'll tell me if you have the dream again?" Atemu said giving his brother a squeeze.

"I promise. Atemu?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep again?"

"Yes of course." Atemu said knowing that his brother would need him close for the rest of the night. In the five months since Yugi had had the leukaemia and found he had a twin brother, he had been very clingy towards Atemu not that Atemu minded, he loved being close to Yugi it made him feel complete.

They lay down on the bed together and Atemu wrapped his arms round Yugi protectively. He definitely was the stronger of the two and more outgoing than Yugi. They fell asleep like that once more and Yugi slept peacefully this time with no bad dreams.

The woman was getting frustrated. It had been five months since the failed attempt on Yugi's life through giving him a fatal illness and they had come up with absolutely nothing in the way of a solution to their problem.

She thumped the table for the millionth time and glared at her husband.

"Well?"

"I may have found something." He responded and her face changed to one of eagerness but as it was mixed with malice it was not a pretty look.

"What? What have you found?" She asked eagerly.

"Whether or not they have connected in mind, they can still be destroyed." He said triumphantly pointing at the book in front of him. The book had belonged to an old woman and they had paid her a lot of money because they suspected it would give them a solution.

"If we can get them far enough away from each other, the link will sever and we can at least destroy one of them." He said his voice laced with evil intent.

"How? When?" she wanted to know.

"Soon my love, it must be done delicately so we must plan it perfectly."

Both satisfied that now they had something to work on, they settled down to decide on how they were going to go about separating the twins. Behind them on a shelf, the ancient puzzle glowed slightly before returning to normal.

"Yugi I think these dreams you're having are more than just dreams." Atemu said as they ate breakfast the following morning. Yugi looked up his violet eyes full of fear.

"I'm scared Atemu." He said softly and Atemu nodded.

"I am too Yugi but we must be strong and try to find out what's going on. Whatever it is know that I will always protect you no matter what."

Yugi nodded to choked up by emotion to answer. What had he done to deserve such a wonderful brother? After he had made a full recovery, Atemu had become almost a part of him. They shared everything and annoyed Seto and Jou by chatting to each other through their link at great amusement to them both. When Atemu had caught a cold, Yugi had hardly left his side. It had taken Atemu what seemed a much longer time than was normal to recover from it but when he had the two were even closer.

It seemed nothing could break the bond they shared.

A few hours later in their apartment, a man and woman toasted each other on their brilliant plan. Their scheme was now planned to perfection.

"They won't know what's hit them." The woman said laughing nastily before downing her drink with her husband.

Atemu: Oooh you giving my aibou bad dreams?

Yami Seirei: Sorry Yugi but it's necessary to the story

Yugi: It's okay I understand.

Atemu (huffily): Come on aibou let's go (winks at Yugi and they vanish upstairs)

Yami Seirei: Here we go again… (puts in ear plugs)

If ya'll wanna know what the ear plugs are about go read the review from KITG…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea for this story.

Chapter 6

Yugi waved the newspaper in Atemu's face and looked excited.

"Atemu! There's a new arcade opening in the city do you want to go?" Atemu looked over at his twin who looked so like him that the two were barely distinguishable. It was almost like looking in a mirror he mused.

"Yes Yugi I'd love to go." He smiled both of them sharing their love of games with a passion and they were very evenly matched when it came to playing each other. Seto, Jou and all their other friends had tried and failed to beat them when they played but so far no one had and the brothers had become known as the kings of games (LOL)

The differences between the two came out in their personalities, Yugi being the more excitable one of the two and Atemu being far more quiet and reserved. They complimented each other perfectly.

Yugi squeaked happily and dashed off to get changed while Atemu followed at a slower pace going into his own room to change.

Even though neither brother spoke while getting dressed through their link, invariably when they came out from their rooms they found they were dressed in exactly the same clothes. Both of them were wearing leather pants and vests with a short belt adorning their slender necks. They looked each other up and down and laughed.

Yugi became serious suddenly and Atemu frowned.

"What is wrong shatei?"

"I had that dream again last night." Yugi said and Atemu remembered hearing Yugi thrashing in his sleep but when he had gone in, Yugi was quiet again.

"I heard you come in to me, but I didn't want to bother you again so I lay still." Yugi said wishing now that he hadn't as he had missed the warm and secure feeling that Atemu gave him when they shared a bed.

"You baka." Atemu said in an affectionate way smiling at Yugi to make him feel better. "I would rather you tell me when you have these dreams. Did you get any further?"

"Yes I did, this time in the dream I came round to find myself in the cage next to yours but then I woke."

"Promise to tell me next time it happens?" Said Atemu concern lacing his deep voice. It was feeling more and more like a premonition dream and he was getting more worried about it as Yugi was having the same dream at least three times a week each time getting a little further into it.

Yugi suddenly grinned.

"Let's not worry about silly nightmares now." He said in an overly cheerful voice and Atemu knew he was trying to put a brave face on it. "We have a new arcade to visit!"

The new arcade was indeed impressive with four large floors filled with pretty much every game invented. It was actually owned by Seto Kaiba and he was at the door greeting people as they went in. He was keeping a look out for the Motou brothers as he intended to give them both a free pass in the hope that they would kick a few gaming butts. He smirked to himself thinking later on he would pit the two against each other and take bets on the winner. Today was going to be a good day for business.

A couple approached the arcade and shook Seto's hand as they entered. Seto looked at them surprised. Most people who had come today had been kids or young adults but this couple had to be in their late fourties. He shrugged and carried on greeting people, oh well if they wanted to lose money to his arcade then it was their funeral. Seto had little time for most people apart from his very close friends and little brother Mokuba who was currently inside playing every game he possibly could. The couple in question took a seat in the café area and settled down to wait ordering drinks when the waitress came over to them.

Soon they would have one brother.

Yugi and Atemu arrived at the arcade and Yugi's eyes shone as he imagined all the games inside. Atemu was just as excited but kept it well hidden. They walked up to where Seto was and he smiled to see them.

"Hey you two I have free passes for you both on one condition."

"What's that Seto?" Yugi questioned eagerly. A free pass? It was like dying and going to gaming heaven where all the games were free!

"I want you two to pit against each other later on for mine and the crowd's enjoyment – of course I will be taking bets on who will win." He said with a wink and a grin. Atemu grinned and nodded and Yugi laughed.

"We always tie Seto! He said gleefully, "I take it if there is a tie you keep all the money?"

"You got it." Seto said and Atemu laughed.

"That's pure genius friend." He said "Well why not? We'll give the people a great show for their money."

"Thanks you two, here take these keys, they will unlock any game in the place."

"Thanks Seto." Yugi said hugging his key to him like it was the worlds most precious diamond. They left Seto to greet more people and made their way inside.

Yugi gasped and his eyes sparkled when he looked round him. There must have been a thousand games here!

"Where do I start?" he said awed by the sight.

"I think we should stick together." Atemu said and Yugi nodded.

"We could start here and work our way round." Yugi suggested and they stopped at the first free game which, happened to be a two player and inserted their keys.

'Let's take it in turns to win brother.' Atemu said through their link and Yugi nodded his agreement.

The game loaded and they began.

The couple wondered round the arcade searching for the brothers.

"I know their here." Said the woman looking at a stone in the palm of her hand. "This is telling me they are near." The man looked at the stone, which was glowing red.

"Yes I hope we find them soon." He said looking at the rows and rows of games.

The stone began to get warm in the woman's hand and she slipped it into her pocket.

"They are very close." She said and they looked around them.

"There!" The man said pointing and sure enough two tri-coloured hair boys were busily playing on a racing game.

"Good we have them." The woman smirked. "But how to separate them?"

"Have you got that chameleon crystal?" he asked and she drew it from her bag. It was not very big and black in colour. "Good now make it into a game machine over there." He said pointing to a gap in the machines.

The woman walked over and placed the crystal in the gap muttering a few words in an ancient tongue as she did so.

The crystal glowed and changed shape rapidly until it looked like all the other games. She had given it an Egyptian theme so that it would spark Atemu's attention. She hoped this would work, if it did Atemu would be theirs for the taking. The both of them retreated to a safe distance to watch.

Yugi and Atemu worked their way round the games until they arrived at the one with an Egyptian theme. Atemu was mesmurised by it at the whole game seemed to sparkle and reminded him of his old home in Egypt before he came to live with Yugi.

"Let's have a go at this one Yugi." He said and they inserted their keys.

As if on que, the screen blinked and died. Atemu growled in frustration and tried to take his key out. It wouldn't budge. Yugi tried to take his out and got the same result.

"This is no good." Atemu said angrily.

"Calm down brother," Yugi said calmly. "I'll go and find someone to help."

"I'll wait here." Atemu said glumly. He had been looking forwards to playing this game as soon as he saw it and now he would have to wait. He couldn't even play another game as his key was stuck. He considered going to find Seto and asking him for another but thought he'd better wait for Yugi.

Then his world went black…

Yugi felt an incredible cold feeling surrounding his very soul and knowing something was wrong he turned and ran back to where he had left Atemu but he was too late. Both Atemu and the game had vanished.

Yugi: Oh no why did I leave him alone?

Atemu: Aw never mind aibou you wern't to know.

Yami Seirei: Don't worry Yugi-kun all will be well

Yugi: Oh yeah? Is that why all your fics have sad endings?

Yami Seirei: (shuffles feet and looks guilty) Just because I write sad endings most of the time doesn't mean this one will be!

Yugi: Ok I'll believe you this once…

Yami Seirei: Good boy

Yugi: Don't patronise me!

Yami Seirei: Sorry…

Atemu: R&R everyone it makes Yami Seirei write faster!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh 

Yugi: Atemu where are you?

Atemu: I'm here! I'm only missing in the story remember?

Yugi: Oh yeah (**giggles)**

(Sounds of affection can be heard)

Yami Seirei: Calm down you two! 

YamiKITG: Get a room!

Yami/Atemu: Sorry! (they both vanish upstairs)

YamiKITG/Yami Seirei: here we go again! (put earplugs in again)

Okay for those readers who don't know, Atemu is Yami's real name that he discovers in season 5 (english dub) when they go to Egypt.

Chapter 7

Yugi ran to the place where Atemu had been standing moments before and collapsed into a crumpled heap his shoulders shaking uncontrollably as sadness and loss washed over him in waves like a tsunami.

'Atemu, Atemu!' he called through their link but there was nothing there. He couldn't even feel his twin.

"Please, please don't let him be dead." He whispered.

He lay there sobbing until a gentle hand was felt on his shoulder and a worried voice broke the barrier of pain and loss that he was trapped behind.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Seto said as he looked down on his small best friend.

Yugi looked up fresh tears shining in his amethyst eyes.

"It's Atemu, he just vanished. One moment he was here and we were trying to work out why this game wouldn't work and when I went off to find help he…he…" He couldn't finish the sentence and the threatened tears fell from his eyes and he clung to Seto sobbing.

Seto looked at the games as he comforted Yugi. All of them seemed to be working fine. He couldn't figure it out.

"Maybe he went to try a different game?" He said and Yugi looked up at him.

"No it's not that Seto I know he's gone because I felt it and I can't hear him anymore."

Seto knew of the mind link between the two brothers having been told of it after losing spectacularly in a game of charades once to both twins' amusement. They had told him about it then and as soon as Yugi had said he couldn't hear Atemu anymore Seto knew it was more than just a case of Atemu going off somewhere. This was serious.

"Come on Yugi, I'm taking you home." Seto said and suspecting that Yugi probably would have trouble even walking, he scooped the small form into his arms.

"Thanks Seto." Yugi said and rested his head on the CEO's shoulder crying quietly.

Seto carried Yugi out to his car after leaving his brother Mokuba with instructions and drove Yugi to his mansion.

After going inside, Seto ordered drinks for them both and then gave instructions that they were not to be disturbed so as to avoid Yugi any embarrassment.

Seto let Yugi cry for as long as he needed passing tissues to him when necessary and after a while, Yugi calmed down enough to talk properly.

"Yugi, you mentioned a game that didn't work but I checked all the games round you before we came home and all of them seemed to be working fine."

"It wasn't any of those, when I ran back to where Atemu had been the game was also gone."

"What sort of game was it?"

"Well it had an Egyptian theme and the whole thing seemed to sparkle. It was very beautiful and Atemu was desperate to play it but when we put our keys in, the game shut down and we couldn't get our keys out so I went to find someone."

"And that's when Atemu vanished."

"Yes." Yugi said and tears threatened again but he checked them. His crying was done, now he needed to find his brother.

"I'm going to study our CCTV footage Yugi, I have a direct link from the arcade to here so we can go and watch it. Maybe that will shed some light on what happened."

Yugi nodded and got up to follow the CEO to his control room.

Twenty screens beamed pictures from various points in the arcade. Seto found the one he was looking for giving a good view of the area where Yugi and Atemu had been standing and made it show on all twenty screens.

"What time was it when you found the game?"

"About eleven thirty I think."

Seto rewound the footage to the specified time and they watched.

"There's the game!" Yugi said pointing at the Egyptian game they had found. Seto frowned.

"Well I didn't install that game at all, I've never seen anything like it."

"Oh look here's Atemu and me."

They both watched as the two on screen took out their keys and the game died. After a moment or two, Yugi walked off and Atemu tapped his foot in waiting.

Then he collapsed.

Yugi watched in horror as his brother suddenly vanished before their eyes. Seto himself was dumbstruck by what he saw, and then something else caught his eye.

"Yugi look." He said and they both watched as a woman approached the place where Atemu had been and waved her hand at the game which dissolved into dust, leaving something on the floor which sparkled.

The woman pocketed the item and was joined by a man. Together they walked off and moments later Yugi appeared collapsing on the floor where his brother had been.

Yugi and Seto looked at each other for a long time neither one able to speak.

"Oh Yugi." was all Seto could manage and Yugi shook his head.

"He has to be alive somewhere Seto, will you help me find him?"

"Of course." Seto said and began to search the footage from outside the arcade to see if he could spot the mysterious couple while Yugi watched feeling utterly helpless.

'I'll find you Atemu' he sent determinedly through their link but there was no reply.

Atemu stirred and opened his eyes. He felt disorientated and strange as if he had no strength in his body. He tried to sit up but his lack of strength wouldn't allow it so he lay where he was and looked round managing to turn his head slightly.

What he saw struck fear into him.

He was in a cage like the one Yugi had described in his dream. It was not very big and made him feel claustrophobic. He looked through the bars and saw many shelves lining the walls of the room with various books, bottles and instruments on them. He could see a table and on top of the table he could make out a box. It looked old and had an inverted pyramid carved on the front with a strange eye in the centre. He could make out ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics carved round the pyramid.

He couldn't stop staring at the box, he didn't know why but he felt attracted to it in more than just a physical sense. It was as if the box itself was calling to him but trapped and weak as he was, he could do nothing.

'Yugi' he called through the link but there was no reply. Somehow the link with his brother had been severed. Then exhaustion came over him and he fell asleep.

He was woken later on by noises in the room. Slowly he opened his eyes and waited for his vision to clear before looking at the source of the noise. Recognition flashed across his face followed by anger.

It had been six years since he had seen her but he knew right away who it was.

"You!"

The woman turned and looked at him her face a mask of evil and hatred.

"Yes it's me my son."

Yami Seirei: There ya go chapter 7 all done!

Yugi: Oooh

Atemu: Oooh I hate cages!

YamiKITG: You going to write the next one soon my hikari?

Yami Seirei: Quite likely! Probably after I been to my daughter's school play this evening.

Everyone: Yayyy!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay slightly longer than expected update but here it is!

Disclaimer: Not owned by me, only the plot is!

Chapter 8 (wow)

Atemu stared at the woman in front of him. Although he recognised her, the way she looked at him struck fear into his very being. The last time he had seen her she had been laughing and joking with the man who he had called father while they got ready for their trip and then there had been a crash…

"You're supposed to be dead." Atemu accused her.

"And yet here I am, alive and well."

"So it would seem." Atemu said his voice very close to a growl. "Why have you decided to show yourself to me now? Why did you kidnap me? And where is Yugi?"

"I need you here now as you are, weak and unable to defend yourself as for your brother, I do not know how he is nor do I care." She looked at him her once beautiful face twisted and evil, Atemu blanched.

"I loved you as my mother." He said his hurt and betrayal portrayed in a simple sentence. "When they said you had been killed with dad…" he paused then and narrowed his eyes "is he"

"Here, yes." A deep voice said and the figure of his adoptive father came round from behind a bookcase. He walked over to Iria and gave her a long lingering kiss. "At last we shall have what we desire my love."

"Yes, I have waited all my life for this Michael."

They turned and looked at their one-time son and smiled but there was no happiness there it was only evil.

Atemu shrank back into a corner of his prison and tears began to roll down his cheeks knowing the hopelessness of his situation. Pulling his knees up to his chin he wept.

Yugi was back at Seto's mansion pacing the floor. The CEO was staring out of a window and Jou was drinking from a large glass of vodka and orange because as he put it his nerves needed it.

Yugi stopped and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"There must be something we can do!" He said and sat down suddenly on one of the soft leather couches in the room. Jou got up from his place and went over to Yugi offering his glass to him.

"Drink, you might feel better." But Yugi smacked the glass away from him. It flew out of Jou's hand and smashed on the floor.

"I don't need a drink I need my brother back don't you understand?" he almost shouted and gripped his tri-coloured hair in his hands. "I hate this not knowing!"

"So do I Yugi, but until I hear back from the searchers there is nothing we can do. I'm sure he's fine." Seto said the last part in the hope of reassuring his young friend.

"But you don't know that he's fine do you Seto." Yugi said quietly. It was a statement, not a question. The other shook his head. "Thought not." And getting up, he resumed his pacing while Jou went off to find a dustpan and mop to clean up the broken glass. Seto resumed his staring out the window.

"Atemu where are you?" He silently asked but only the wind replied, rattling the windows and whipping up the leaves on the lawn.

Atemu watched as Iria and Michael went about the room gathering things that they were going to need. His attention was again drawn to the box on the table. What was it about that box that attracted him so much? It was as if it was calling to him but stuck in his cage there was nothing he could do about it. He inched his way forwards towards it and got as close as the bars would allow.

It happened in a split second. One minute he was staring at the box wishing he could get closer to it and the next it was flying through the air towards him. He gasped as the lid flew off and a pyramid shape flew out of it and landed on the floor in front of him.

When it landed to Atemu's dismay it seemed to shatter into many pieces when it hit the stone floor. One of the pieces landed in the cage and he snatched it up quick.

"Look what you did." Michael said angrily at his wife who squeaked and dashed to gather up the fragments of the strange pyramid.

"What is it?" Atemu asked.

"Nothing to do with you." She snapped at him but he noted that she said it a little too fast.

Iria gathered the pieces to her and put them in the box shutting it with a snap. If he discovered what the puzzle really was, she shuddered to think what would happen. She hadn't noticed the small piece that Atemu had managed to snatch up and conceal in a pocket and thinking that she had got all of them she placed the box this time on a shelf. She would have to put it together again later when she had time.

She went into another room and returned with some bread and cheese.

"Here." She said shoving it through the bars and dropping it on the dirty floor. "I suppose you ought to eat."

Atemu was feeling too upset and hurt to think of eating and besides he couldn't be sure the bread would be alright as he didn't trust her now.

"Thanks." He muttered and picked the bread up making as if to eat it but when she turned to walk away he threw it away through the bars where it slid across the floor and came to rest in a grubby corner.

Michael yawned.

"Well I'm going to bed, you coming?"

"Yes we have a big day tomorrow." Iria said and flashed Atemu a nasty smile. "Tomorrow we shall get what we deserve."

They laughed and left the room.

Atemu waited until he thought he could hear the faint noise of snoring drifting down to him from Michael. He remembered that Michael had always snored and Iria had constantly been woken by it.

From his pocket he drew the fragment of the strange object and looked closely at it. He noticed that the edges were smooth and that it seemed to be made of gold or a metal with gold over it. It looked like the piece of a puzzle.

Was it a puzzle then? He had no idea but as he held it in his hand, it glowed slightly as if alive. Was it possible that this object had some sort of power? If that was true then maybe it could help him.

He closed his fingers round the item and concentrated.

"Yugi."

Yugi was still pacing and Jou was beginning to think that he would wear a hole in the rug! The searchers had been and gone reporting that nothing could be found and that they would continue the search tomorrow. Yugi had grabbed one of them and demanded to know why they had found nothing yet and Jou had to drag him off the poor man.

"Yugi! They are doing their best. They will carry on tomorrow now calm down!"

Jou had held onto Yugi until he had calmed down and stood quietly. When he let him go, he had walked back to his place on the carpet and resumed his pacing. Seto had apologised to the man who nodded in understanding of the situation but feeling at the same time that it was hopeless. They left then and silence fell over the trio save for the soft thudding of Yugi's feet on the carpeted floor.

"Yugi."

Yugi was so surprised at hearing the voice in his head that he fell over backwards with a cry. Jou and Seto rushed over to help him up.

"Yugi! What's wrong?" Jou asked when they had got him to the couch.

"It's Atemu." He gasped still in shock. "I heard him!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes it was him I know it. Seto, he's alive!" Yugi smiled for the first time since Atemu had vanished.

"Where…" Seto began but was interrupted by Yugi raising a hand to stop him.

"Sssh I need to concentrate, somehow he is able to talk to me through our link again and I don't want to lose the contact." Seto nodded and they sat opposite Yugi in silence and watched him close his eyes in concentration.

Again the voice came to him.

'Yugi.'

'Atemu?'

'Yes thank goodness I can hear you again.'

'How?' Yugi began but Atemu cut in.

'No time to explain Yugi can you feel me again? I can feel you now. I feel the pain you have suffered and I'm sorry.'

'Don't be sorry Atemu it wasn't your fault.'

'Well that's not strictly true but there's no time to explain now I feel so weak.'

'Yes I can feel it, why are you so weak?'

'Please! No time to explain if I'm right, you should be able to follow your feelings to find me but be careful Yugi, I was taken by evil people who are planning something big and for some reason they need me.'

Yugi listened as Atemu described the room he was in and gasped.

'That's the room from my dream!'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes I'd know that room anywhere. Do you think you are still in Japan?'

'I don't know but I'm sure you'll be able to find me I have faith in you my brother.'

'I'll find you Atemu I promise.'

'I have to go now.' Atemu said his voice sounding very weak.'

'I'm coming brother.' Yugi said through the link but there was no reply. He hoped Atemu was okay but he had sounded very weak. When he found the ones responsible for this, they would pay he swore it.

Seto and Jou watched Yugi closely as he opened his eyes and looked at them.

"I can feel Atemu again, come on we're going to find him."

"By just a feeling?" Seto asked, his voice sceptical.

"Yes trust me I know we can find him! Come on we have to hurry!" he added when he saw them hesitate.

"Well if you're sure Yuug, I'm with you all the way." Jou said and turned to Seto. "Come on we need you."

Seto shrugged and followed hoping that this wasn't a wild goose chase and that Yugi really could feel his brother again. If he even could, there was no guarantee that they would be successful. He hoped they would be for Yugi's sake, he hated to see him so sad.

"Get the chopper ready." He spoke into the com on his jacket.

"Yes sir Mr Kaiba." A voice came back and Seto led the way.

'I'm on my way.' Yugi said through their link hoping that Atemu had heard even if he couldn't answer.

Yami-Seirei: Wow I didn't expect that chapter to be so long hehe ah well guess it'll make up for the wait!

Silence from everyone as they are all reading…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Me no own (sniffle) one day I shall dream up a fantastic story. One day….. (Gets poked by Malik with the rod)

Malik: Hey dreamer! We're waiting for the new chapter

Yami Seirei: (mumbling) one day….

Yugi + Yami glomp her

Yami Seirei: Hey! I was daydreaming…

Bakura: Well get on with it I want to see what's going to happen to the baka pharaoh!

Yami Seirei: (thoughtfully) Y'know Bakura if you take the 'u' and 'r' out of your name it spells something else…

Bakura: B..A..K..A... … … HEY! I'm no baka!

Everyone falls about laughing at the affronted look on Bakura's face

Yami Seirei: Okay enough daftness on to chapter 9…

Chapter 9

Yugi, Seto and Jou were making their way out to the helicopter when Yugi had a thought.

"Seto! My Jii Chan has a lot of mystical things from Ancient Egypt at his house maybe there is something there that can help."

Seto thought about it. He didn't want to delay their trip but anything that would help them would be a bonus as he still wasn't sure about just following a feeling no matter how convinced Yugi was about it.

"Okay let's go." And spoke into his com again.

It was not long before Seto's limo came round to where they were and they all plied in.

"To the Kame Game shop." Seto instructed his chauffeur and they sped off in that direction. When they arrived to Yugi's surprise his Jii Chan was waiting for them on the front step of the shop. Seto wound the window down and he ran over.

"Yugi I have something for you." He said and passed a strange circular object through the window. It had five points hanging from it and a pyramid shape in the middle with what Yugi recognised as the Eye Of Horus stamped on it.

"What is this Jii Chan?" Yugi asked in wonder over the strange item.

"There isn't time for lengthy explanations Yugi but I will tell you all you need to know. This item is one of seven special items called the Millennium Items. They are all linked in some way and there is an ancient prophecy attached to them. I do not know what it is but three thousand years ago they were used to try and destroy the world. A brave Pharaoh managed to defeat the evil that escaped and locked it and the items away."

"But how do you know that this will help me find Atemu?" Yugi asked more than a little puzzled by the story.

"Because the ancient Pharaoh looked exactly like you and Atemu and, ever since he went missing it has been glowing. I think there is a link between his disappearance and these items. I don't know what happened to the other six but this one I managed to keep hidden. I did have the puzzle too but it was stolen a few years ago."

Yugi looked down at the object in his hand, which he now noticed was glowing. As he watched, it glowed brighter.

"Thanks Jii Chan, I hope it helps us."

"I hope so too Yugi. Bring him home I can't bear the thought of losing one of you again – or both." He added but only to himself.

The windows of the limo slid shut silently and the car zoomed away again back to the waiting helicopter.

Once they were all strapped in, the machine rose up above Domino City and hovered there.

"Which way Mr Kaiba?" The pilot asked and Seto looked to Yugi. Yugi looked at the Ring which, was now hanging round his neck and silently asked it 'Which way?'

To his surprise the Ring glowed even brighter and the points hanging down rose up to point to the north of the City. Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated on his link with Atemu and found that it was coming from the same direction.

"That way." He said pointing to where the Ring was showing him and they set off in that direction.

Atemu was laying on the floor trying to get a little sleep when he heard the door to the room open and Iria walked in closely followed by Michael.

"The time has arrived for the ritual." She announced and produced a set of keys from round her neck. She unlocked the door and Michael grabbed Atemu, pulling him out and standing him up. He was too weak to stand though and slumped to the floor.

"Lazy brat." Michael said and kicked him in the stomach making him groan in pain.

"Don't be foolish!" snapped Iria; "he must be perfect for the ritual."

"Sorry." Mumbled Michael and picked Atemu up in a fireman's lift. Iria moved round the room collecting things they were going to need and Atemu noticed that she also picked the box up containing the broken pieces of puzzle.

"Thought you could outsmart me did you?" She sneered as she brought the box round to where Atemu could see it. She opened it to reveal not a group of puzzle pieces, but a completed puzzle, which glowed with an unearthly light.

Atemu felt compelled to reach out and grab it but Michael had tight hold of his arms and legs and he couldn't move.

"I found the piece you snuck into your cage and re-assembled the puzzle while you were asleep. What did you think you could possibly achieve with only one piece? I take it you do know what this is?" Atemu shook his head. "Well that's just as well then." She huffed and dropped the puzzle into a sack where it made a sound of metal against metal when it hit the other things in there.

Grabbing a dagger from its place on a shelf, she opened the front door and led the way outside. Michael followed carrying Atemu with relative ease. The prisoner wondered about this as Michael wasn't exactly young anymore but seemed to have the strength of ten men!

They walked on through dense woodland always walking upwards until they came to the edge of the trees and out into the open.

They were on a hillside but Atemu could see nothing in the dying light of the day other than behind them or the ground.

Eventually they reached the top and Iria turned to Michael

"Prepare him."

Michael dropped Atemu to the ground and with an inhuman swiftness bound his hands and feet so tightly that he could feel the cords biting into his flesh.

Michael then produced a knife and sliced away Atemu's clothes until he was naked, then from his bag, produced a sarong type garment and proceeded to wrap it round his lower half.

Atemu could do nothing as this was going on, every time he moved slightly the cords bit deeper into him and caused him more pain so he kept as still as possible merely wincing whenever Michael moved him.

Finally he was done and looked over to where Iria was busily lighting torches, which cast an eerie glow over the area.

"Bring him here." She commanded and Michael hoisted Atemu onto his shoulders again. His hands and feet were numb from the bonds round them and he hung limply on Michael's shoulders as he was carried over to something standing in the middle of the torches.

It turned out to be a large flat rock in a diamond shape. Atemu caught a glimpse of it before Michael dumped him roughly onto it.

Pain jarred through his back when he landed on the stone and he cried out.

"Careful with him! We don't want him broken." Iria scolded her husband and then she noticed the bonds. He loosened them and Atemu felt the blood rush to his starved fingers and toes again.

"You idiot!" She yelled. "Now he'll be marked and the ritual won't work! It requires he is perfect in body and soul and you gave him rope burns!"

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want him getting away."

"Never mind that now, I have planned this for too many centuries to fail now. We cannot wait for another reincarnation of the Pharaoh, who knows how long that could be. Three thousand years was bad enough without having to hide away and wait for another three thousand years!"

Atemu listened to this in wonder. Three thousand years? The reincarnation of the Pharaoh? It didn't make sense. Iria saw his confused look and smirked down at him.

"Did you think we were human my dear son? Oh no, we are not human, we were once gods but because we wanted to rule the world as supreme gods we were thrown out and cursed to live on earth as immortals with no powers save for a little magic. After many years of searching we found a way to defeat the other gods and rule in our rightful place. The seven Millennium items were the key to raising the evil force we needed to overthrow them and take our rightful place. Then we were defeated by a Pharaoh who managed to lock away the items along with himself. We now know that the Pharaoh's soul has been reincarnated in you and your brother and when we have dispatched with you we will get your brother and with both halves of the soul dead we can then raise the evil force and take the place we deserve."

Atemu listened to all this in shock. Was this why the link between him and Yugi was so strong? Because they were two halves of the same soul? Well it did make sense and if it was true they needed the items that Iria was talking about to defeat them again and maybe even destroy them for good.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his hands pulled to either side of him and tied to the stone he was lying on. He began to shiver, as the stone was cold against his bare skin. He looked over to where Iria was standing and saw that there was another stone next to his exactly the same. With a jolt he realised that it must be for Yugi.

"Please don't harm Yugi." He pleaded but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Iria and Michael were busily laying out items on a stone tablet. There were six that he could see.

Iria was looking in the bag with a worried expression on her face.

"There are only six items, where's the seventh?" she demanded and Michael looked surprised.

"But I thought you were getting the Ring?"

"No you were supposed to be fetching it from that idiot Solomon's shop."

"But I thought…" Michael began but was interrupted by a very angry sounding Iria

"That's the problem with you isn't it Michael? You don't think! It was your fault we got defeated three thousand years ago, your fault not mine! I said 'I'm sure those items are bad news for us' but oh no you had to charge in saying 'I think there's no threat they're only metal objects' and bam! We were defeated. Now we won't succeed because again you didn't think!"

"Well you didn't think to check before we came out." Michael retorted and was rewarded with a hard slap across his face.

"Shut up! Get everything else ready then I will go and get the Ring." She said before storming off to fetch another bag and drawing from it the dagger, which Atemu had seen earlier.

Atemu seized his chance and spoke softly to Michael.

"She's only using you, you know to get what she wants. You think she'll let you live once this ritual is complete?" He said

A look of discomfort and slight fear crossed Michael's face and he looked as if he almost believed him but then determination returned and he grabbed Atemu by the chin holding his face and putting his own inches from the teen's.

"Shut up" he hissed "I know her and she would never betray me." And from his pocket he produced a gag and tied it round Atemu's mouth so he couldn't plant more bad thoughts in his mind. If he was honest with himself, Michael had often wondered when his wife was making nasty comments to him, whether she was including him because she wanted him to rule at her side or if she was merely using him to get what she wanted but he always dismissed those thoughts. 'Impossible, she loves me.' He told himself and after so long of being together he knew it was true.

At last it seemed they were ready and Iria stood admiring her handiwork but frowned when she saw the place where the Ring should lay.

"I'm going to fetch the last Item." She informed them and with a few whispered words, she was gone from their sight. Michael sat down to wait for her return.

Atemu closed his eyes and concentrated.

'Yugi, Iria, the woman who kidnapped me is going to the Game Shop to get an item she needs to fulfil her evil plan. She called it the Ring. Has Jii Chan mentioned it?' He heard a gasp and then Yugi replied.

'Yes he has in fact I have it with me and it's guiding me to you. Are you still in the hut?'

'No, I have been taken to a nearby hillside. I think it's quite high up so you should be able to find it ok but be wary, don't let them know you are coming'

The cold of the stone and the strain of using the mind link took its toll on Atemu and he suddenly lost consciousness. Yugi felt it and cried out into the link.

'Atemu! Atemu!' But there was no reply.

"We have to hurry, he's on a hilltop high up but I don't know where."

Seto looked at the map on his laptop.

"There, that's the highest point around." He said pointing and the Ring round Yugi's neck glowed brightly as if in agreement.

"Okay let's head for there but we need to land far enough away so they won't hear us."

"Let's go." Seto ordered the pilot who put the co-ordinates of a suitable landing site into his navigation system and headed that way.

"Handy thing that laptop." Remarked jou and Seto nodded.

"Only the best." He grinned at his boyfriend. Yugi wasn't listening, he was watching the Ring whose points were still standing out straight in front telling him that they were going in the right direction.

Back at the Kame Game shop, if someone had entered the back of the shop, they would have found the place ransacked beyond recognition and the twins Jii Chan lying dead from a single stab wound to the heart.

Atemu + Yugi: Nooooo why Jii Chan have to die!

Yami Seirei: Because Iria got really mad when he wouldn't tell her where the Ring was so she killed him.

Everyone: Bitch!

Yami Seirei: Yup! Well I may write more tomorrow but phew this was one long chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot, Iria and Michael 

Chapter 10

Iria appeared again in front of Michael looking murderous.

"Stupid fool wouldn't tell me where he's hidden it but don't worry he's not going to be doing anything anymore." Michael knew what that meant and nodded. Iria turned to look at the unconscious form of Atemu on the stone table and frowned.

"What's up with him?" she demanded and Michael shrugged.

"No idea he was fine one moment and then he just passed out but I think he was doing something in his mind as he was concentrating very hard just before he passed out." Iria growled low in her throat.

"I bet he was trying to contact his brother which means if he has succeeded then their link has been re-established which is bad news for us. How is this possible?" She thought for a moment then realisation dawned on her.

"That piece of the puzzle he had, he must have used it to re-establish the link again! How did he know that? Good thing he doesn't know the full power it contains or maybe he does. Anyway whether or not he knows anything is irrelevant, what matters is his brat of a brother is likely on his way now if he's been contacted by him." She said nodding in the direction of the still unconscious form of Atemu. "In which case we must be ready for them when they arrive. As long as the two don't actually touch each other I think we can kill them both at the same time. The link can't be very strong if they haven't physically touched yet. That's why he passed out, it took him too much energy to hold the link."

Michael nodded and muttered a few words in an Ancient language and both he and Iria suddenly vanished from sight.

"Now we wait for that brat of a brother." Came a disembodied voice and the grass showed the indentations of their feet as they moved to opposite edges of the circle to watch out for Yugi's arrival which both felt sure must be imminent. Iria reasoned to herself, even if the link had been re-established how would Yugi know where Atemu was? Then she thought, 'The Ring! He must have it with him and I killed that old fool for nothing. The young idiot will bring it right to me well thanks in advance Yugi, I hope you know your arrival here will spell both yours and your brother's destruction.' And feeling rather pleased at the situation, she settled down to wait.

Yugi, Seto and Jou had arrived at the landing site and were currently following the Rings' lead through a field and into dense woodland. Yugi recognised it from his dream and knew which way to go now even if the Ring wasn't showing them. Boldly he led the way through the trees until they saw the cottage in the light of their lamps. They paused here while they sat and nursed their scratched and bleeding legs, which had been attacked by the dense brambles, which covered the floor of the forest. 'Just like my dream' Yugi thought. It felt so strange to him to be here for real after dreaming about it for so long and he was eager to go and find Atemu. He held his lamp up towards the cottage and walked towards it the others following silently. Yugi reached the front door and tried it but found it locked tight so he walked round to the back of the cottage. There he found where the grass was long, a trail leading away into more trees. The Ring ever glowing its strange light, pointed in the direction of the trail and so they followed it back into the trees where thankfully, there were no brambles.

They walked on following the trail so kindly left by Atemu's captors until the trees began to thin and in the light of the lit torches, they could see the stone table and Atemu tied upon it.

It hurt Yugi to see his brother so helpless and a fierce determination came over him.

'I will rescue you Atemu.' He silently swore and went to walk forwards but Seto grabbed his jacket and stopped him.

"What are you doing?" he hissed "we don't know where Atemu's captors are, they may be hiding, lying in wait for us or something."

"But how would they know we're coming." Jou pointed out and Yugi nodded wanting to get to Atemu and free him as soon as possible before they came back.

"Well true you do have a point pup." Seto said affectionately and released his hold on Yugi's jacket.

Yugi ran forwards and was almost at the place where Atemu was laying but before he could reach him, he was grabbed by rough hands and thrown backwards to crash into Seto and Jou who were running up behind him. They landed in a crumpled heap Yugi gasping in shock and surprise.

Invisible hands grabbed him and pulled him over towards a second stone table shaped like the first and forced him down onto it.

Seto and Jou managed to stand and watched dumb struck as ropes seemed to appear out of thin air and bind Yugi's wrists and feet to the table. Then they regained their senses and ran forwards to help their small friend.

They ran into what seemed an invisible brick wall and were thrown backwards again.

They watched from where they landed as a man appeared in front of them followed by a woman who was standing over Yugi with a twisted look of hate on her face. The light from the torches cast light over her and made it look worse than it otherwise might have done.

On his stone table, Atemu stirred and looked around until his eyes rested on Yugi tied and helpless on the table next to his own.

"Yugi." He whispered and the other looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Atemu, I tried and failed to rescue you." And tears fell from his beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Don't worry Yugi it's not your fault."

"Yes but if I hadn't charged forwards like an idiot we might have got you out of here."

"Well much as this brotherly reunion is touching it will soon be time for you both to die and for us to rule the world in our rightful place as gods!" Iria said and laughed a cold cruel sound.

Michael advanced on Seto and Jou and raised his hands.

"Be silent and still." He commanded and the two on the ground found that no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't move or speak. Michael turned his back on them and walked over to where his wife was drawing the dagger from its sheath.

"So close I can almost feel our victory." She gloated and received a kiss from Michael

"The timing has to be exact." He reminded her and she nodded.

"Yes exact. Get the other one ready."

Michael went over to where Yugi was and cut his clothes away from him making him shiver from the stone under him and the night air. Then he got another sarong type garment and dressed him in the same way as his brother. When he was satisfied he fetched a vial of liquid and began to pour it over Atemu's forehead and hair chanting in an Ancient tongue before moving over and doing the same to Yugi. The liquid smelt strange to the brothers and they began to feel strange and light-headed.

Atemu struggled to stay conscious and looked over to where his brother was and seeing that he was having a similar struggle.

Iria moved over to Yugi and removed the Ring from round his neck, placing the item in its slot on the stone tablet and watching as all seven items glowed with the power they contained. Turning, she took the dagger and got ready to sacrifice the brothers so that the evil force could be released. Already she could feel power beginning to surge through her and she looked down on her helpless victims.

"It is time." She said and raised the dagger ready to plunge it into Atemu's heart…

Yami Seirei: Sorry folks! But that's where I'm ending this chapter as I don't want to finish this story just yet but don't worry I shall be back with the next chapter soon! Maybe it will be the last maybe it won't who knows?

Yugi and Atemu: ooooh you're so mean!

Yami seirei: Yup that's me! See ya next chapter 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: me no own go 'way!

Yugi: Wow Yami Seirei you're back with another chapter so soon?

Yami Seirei: Yes tis me back again. I want to finish this story so I can concentrate on my others that need finishing.

Atemu: Cool it's about time too!

Yami Seirei: Yes yes I know!

Chapter 11

Iria was standing with the dagger raised above her head and Michael was watching greedily. Soon the brother's blood would be spilt and the reincarnated soul of the Pharaoh would be gone forever then they could rule the world. He grinned in anticipation as Iria paused before she plunged the dagger to make the boys' fear as intense as possible after all, the evil they were going to raise fed off fear and fear in the blood that was needed would make it all the more powerful.

With a cry, Iria plunged the dagger downwards and felt it sink into Atemu's chest.

Atemu gasped in pain as the dagger buried itself deep into him puncturing his internal organs and piercing his heart. His last view before he died was Yugi's shocked and frightened face.

"Be brave." He managed before he breathed his last and lay still blood pouring from the wound in his chest.

Yugi watched his brother die and felt his entire world fall apart as a terrible guilt washed over him. If only he hadn't run forwards to rescue Atemu, if only he had listened to Seto, if only…

A million thoughts rushed through his head and he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable fall of the dagger on himself.

Iria removed the dagger from Atemu and cleaned it on a piece of cloth before walking over to where Yugi lay serenely with his eyes closed waiting for his fate.

"Like a lamb to the slaughter." She gloated and raised the dagger before plunging it down where it buried itself in Yugi's chest.

Yugi kept his eyes closed not wanting to see the insane woman above him. He felt the dagger penetrate and made a strange gurgling sound before he too breathed his last and became still.

"At last! After three thousand years we can finally claim our rightful place." Iria shouted into the night and grinned as her husband came up behind her to hug and kiss her neck.

"Yes at last." He agreed

"Quick before the blood dries we must complete the ritual, soon the world will know us and we shall be given the honour we deserve."

Michael and Iria began to circle the two stone tables chanting in the same strange language as the helpless Seto and Jou looked on unable to move or speak, tears coursing down their faces at the loss of their friends.

They both watched in horror as the spilt blood began to rise up into the sky and swirl round to form a large ring.

The Millennium items glowed bright white and shot a beam right into the middle of the ring before expanding and moving outwards to join the blood.

In the centre of the ring a dark circle began to open up and the two on the ground watched in horror as something began to come through the opening portal.

'It looks like a portal into hell itself.' Seto thought to himself being unable still to speak and he longed to be able to hold Jou close to him and protect him from whatever it was emerging through the hole.

Even if Jou hadn't been under Michael's spell, he was so scared that he would have been unable to move anyway. Wishing he could hold onto Seto, he watched the scene unfold before them.

A dark and terrifying shape was coming through the portal that was now fully open. Iria and Michael watched in anticipation as it surrounded them and then it spoke.

"Who summons me?" it said, it's voice deep and menacing.

"We do, we wish to rule the world in our rightful place as it's gods."

"And what of the other gods of this world?" the voice asked.

"You are to defeat them for us and gain us supreme power." Iria commanded carried away with the prospect of so much power.

"And what of me?" The voice asked sounding even darker and more evil than it had before.

"Once we have what we need, we will have no more need of you." Iria said her eyes shining and not noticing that the dark shape had moved into a tighter circle round them and was ever inching closer.

"Is that so?" The voice said. "One thing you need to learn foolish one that no one can command me. I command myself and no one not even you, you pathetic insignificant bug will be able to stop me destroying this world and everything in it!"

The voice began to laugh then a hollow evil sound that seemed to fill the surrounding countryside echoing off the lower hills and reaching as far as Domino City.

People sleeping in the surrounding villages woke when they heard the sound and dashed to their windows to find the source. High up on the hill they could make out the portal and the dark evil shape which now covered the entire hilltop. They heard the laughter and shivered in fear. Children ran to their beds and threw themselves under their covers burying their faces hoping that they couldn't be seen. Adults ran to their children to try and protect them but at the same time knowing that it was pointless. Those with no children merely clung to each other and all prayed to every god they knew to save them from certain destruction.

Back up on the hilltop, Seto and Jou found that they were engulfed in the evil black shape and inwardly they shivered in terror.

"This is the end." Jou thought and closed his eyes waiting for the black mass to deliver its fatal blow.

It never came.

Jou opened one eye and looked round. The black mass was no longer round him or indeed the entire hillside. It was now hovering over Iria and Michael threateningly.

"You honestly think you can command me puny one?" it said. "For your boldness I shall destroy you first and then I shall destroy the world!"

"You cannot destroy us we are immortal." Iria cried her lust for power rendering her oblivious to everything but what her plans were. She could smell her victory she was so close. "But if you must destroy someone then destroy him." She said and pointed at Michael. "Don't destroy me, I can help you achieve your power, I know the gods weaknesses and together we can rule." She laughed then insanely and the black mass towering over her shook as if in silent laughter of it's own.

Michael backed away shaking his head.

"No…I thought you loved me, we were going to rule together."

"Fool, Atemu was right I was only using you to get what I wanted and now I have it, ULTIMATE POWER!"

She failed to notice the black mass descending on her until it was too late. With a scream she realised she had gone too far and tried to run but it sprang at her and engulfed her into darkness where she would remain forever trapped in her own madness.

As Iria's scream died away the black mass began to advance on Michael and he continued to back away until his foot caught a rock and he fell over backwards. He screamed as he felt himself swallowed by the evil he had intended to control.

Seto and Jou suddenly felt themselves able to move and scrambled to their feet. With Iria and Michael gone they could escape but neither wanted to leave their friends behind.

"What do we do?" Jou asked noting that the black mass hadn't noticed they were there yet.

"We grab them and leave. Hopefully we might be able to hide in the cottage until that thing has gone away and then we can get back to my helicopter and get the hell away from here."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jou said quietly so as to not draw attention to them. He grabbed Seto's hand and together they stole over to where their friend's bodies lay.

Jou freed Yugi's body and picked him up and Seto freed Atemu. They were about to sneak away with them when a terrifying voice said,

"And where do you think you are going mortals?"

Slowly they turned to face the terrifying black mass.

And that's it for this chapter!

Yugi: I thought you promised a good ending for this story?

Yami Seirei: well you'll have to wait and see won't you

Atemu: but you killed us off! That doesn't seem like a good ending to me…

Yami Seirei: I'm saying nothing just wait and see what happens k?

Yugi and Atemu: Okay…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Still don't own it!

Yugi: Wow Yami Seirei are you on a writing marathon or something?

Yami Seirei: Well I don't know it would seem so haha!

Chapter 12

The black mass hovered above Seto and Jou threateningly and they both stood rooted to the spot still carrying their fallen friends.

"You have the whole world to destroy, why bother with us?" Jou said bravely. The black mass paused as if considering this before glowering down at them again.

"Well I'm going to destroy the world anyway I might as well start with you two."

Seto glanced to the side of him to see if there was anything he could see to help them, anything, he didn't care what it was. His eyes fell on the stone tablet containing the seven Millennium Items. Their power was great he knew and he wished he could figure out what to do.

As he looked at the items, one of them stood out to him more than the rest. This one was shaped like a rod with one end finishing in a ball with what looked to him like wings on either side of it.

The black mass was getting gradually closer as if delaying their end to make their fear as great as possible.

Seto laid Atemu's body on the ground gently and stood up. He was not all that far from the stone tablet and had a feeling he could make it. Somehow he knew that if he could just reach that Rod Item then he could at least try and do something about their situation.

The black mass looked as if it was about to pounce on them both when he suddenly dived to the side and grabbed onto the tablet.

He could hear the roar of the black mass as it realised what had happened and could feel it coming towards him at an alarming rate. With a strength he didn't know he had, he pulled himself up and grabbed the Rod in his hand. He turned just in time to see Jou about to be devoured by the black mass. He had thought it was behind him but instead it had gone after Jou.

"Seto help me!" Jou yelled as he saw his doom approaching him. He cowered on the ground hugging both Yugi and Atemu's bodies to himself.

"NO!" Seto yelled and walked forwards the Rod held out in front of him. He had no idea what would happen but he hoped something would and for some strange reason he felt as though the Rod was a part of him.

"You think to challenge me mortal?" the black mass demanded.

"Yes." Seto said defiantly.

"Then you shall be the first to die fool." It said and zoomed towards him.

Just as it was about to strike, Seto felt an enormous amount of power surging through him and down his arm to the Rod. It glowed white hot though he felt no heat. Suddenly a beam of pure white light shot through the end and into the sky. The black mass looked up suddenly afraid. Who was this mortal to wield such power?

The beam of light stopped in the sky and began to fill out and form into the shape of a huge dragon. Seto watched in amazement, as the dragon became as real as he was.

The dragon flew up into the clouded sky and then back down again to land gracefully by the side of Seto.

'I am here Master Seth to do your bidding.' The dragon said telepathically. Seto stared at the dragon in surprise wondering how it was able to speak into his mind.

'You called me Seth?' He asked in his mind wondering if he was doing it right.

'Yes you are the High Priest Seth. I see you are dressed a little different to what I am used to though.'

'A high priest?' Seto thought to himself but there was no time for him to fully ponder everything, he had to save Jou and escape back to his home and maybe they could work out a way to destroy the black mass before it destroyed everything.

"Stay away from Jou." Seto said advancing on the black mass with the Rod out in front of him.

The black mass laughed. "What? Are you and your little pet going to stop me?"

At the word 'pet' the dragon next to Seth bristled in anger and snorted stamping his feet.

'Let me deal with him master.' He growled and Seto nodded thinking that at least he had tried.

With a snort and a growl the huge dragon charged the black mass and they flew through the air away from Jou to crash into the hillside some way away. A titanic struggle ensued where as Seto and Jou watched in wonder, dragon and black mass rolled and leaped and fought each other. The dragon blowing white fire and the black mass shooting bolts of darkness from itself as it had no hands as such.

The fight went on for what seemed like an eternity until it looked as if the dragon was finally tiring, it seemed the black mass was winning.

'Help me master, use the Rod and banish him back into the portal from where he came, I cannot do it alone.'

Seto stood and held the rod back behind him. With a cry he flung it forwards but didn't let go and felt power surging through him like a torrent. It felt ten times more powerful than it had when he summoned the dragon and he hit the black mass right in the middle.

With a roar of anguish and pain, the black mass shot towards the portal and vanished into it screaming like a banshee. The portal closed shut behind it and the items on the tablet ceased their bright light, returning to a much softer glow.

The dragon flew down and landed in front of Seto who was gasping after all the power that had surged through him.

Jou stood up and looked at his boyfriend.

"Seto…" he gasped at a loss for words as he looked at the CEO.

"What?" Seto asked as Jou continued to stare at him open mouthed.

"Your clothes." He managed at last and Seto looked down at himself wondering what on earth Jou was talking about. What he saw made him gasp out loud.

He was dressed in some sort of long gown, it was blue in colour and had a distinct Egyptian look to it.

"But how?" he said in wonder and felt his head as it suddenly felt heavier than it should have done. He felt the head dress there and was about to ask the dragon what on earth was going on when a brilliant light surrounded them all and they looked up to see what was causing it.

A beam of light was coming down from the sky and in it a staircase had formed. As Seto, Jou and the dragon watched, several figures began to walk down the staircase to where the three were.

"Greetings mortal." One of the figures said whose face shone like the brightest sun. "I am Ra, god of the sun and I have come down to thank you for ridding the world of those two unworthy ones."

Jou and Seto dropped onto their knees and bowed their heads in the presence of the gods and the dragon lowered his head also.

"Rise high priest Seth." Ra said and Seto stood up. "You have questions I see, please ask what you wish to know."

Unsure how to address a god, Seto bowed again and said,

"My lord, forgive my but I don't know why this dragon or you have addressed me as 'high priest Seth' or where these clothes came from."

Ra nodded in understanding.

"My son, three thousand years ago you were high priest to the Pharaoh of Egypt, in fact the vary Pharaoh who lies over there." He said indicating Atemu's body. "His soul was split into two when he was reincarnated but yours remains whole and as such you were able to use your weapon of that time, the Millennium Rod, to destroy the evil threatening this world."

Seto struggled to take it all in. So he was the reincarnation of a priest called Seth who lived three thousand years ago? The thought was mind blowing but he had seen enough wonders in this night so why should this not be true?

"My lord," he continued "If you knew that this might happen, why is it that you didn't do anything about it yourself?" He bowed his head low wondering if he had gone too far asking a god why he couldn't do something after all, he was a god and who was he to question his motives?

Ra smiled down on Seto as he was a very tall god even in human form.

"My son, alas we could not deal with Iria and Michael as their punishment was for then to remain immortals but be trapped on the earth so we could not touch them but you however managed to defeat them. We came down to thank you and also to offer you one wish in return."

Seto looked at Jou and they both immediately knew what they wanted to wish for.

"I wish for my friends to be alive again my lord." Seto said and bowed low.

"As you wish my son." Ra said and walked over to where Atemu and Yugi's bodies were lying.

"Rise my children, appear again as the pharaoh you both once were."

The two bodies raised up and were suspended in the air, a light came down the staircase and hovered over them. It shivered a little and split into two one entering Atemu and the other into Yugi. As the group on the hill watched, The sarongs round their waists vanished and were replaced and both boys were dressed in the robes of a Pharaoh. Yugi's was white and Atemu's was black. Golden winged crowns appeared on their heads and round their necks appeared a puzzle, one each.

The two figures sank until their feet were touching the ground and their eyes opened.

They blinked and looked round them. They saw Seto in his priests robes and nodded somehow understanding perfectly why their best friend was dressed so strangely. Then they saw Ra standing to the side of them and both bowed low to him.

"Thank you my lord." Atemu said knowing immediately who he was but not quite knowing why. Ra smiled.

"Thank your high priest." He said and nodded towards where Seto was standing with the dragon behind him.

"It was he who defeated the evil force and returned it to where it came from."

The three walked over but Jou had had enough of all the formality and rushing over he jumped at Yugi knocking him flying and landing with him in a heap.

"Yuug! I thought you were…but now you are…and…and…" Jou could hardly say anything there was so much he wanted to say and both were laughing and crying at the same time.

Atemu and Seto looked at each other and shrugged before charging towards the tangle of Yugi and Jou and piling on.

Ra and the other gods watched the scene before them with amusement on their serene faces.

"You think they will be good guardians?" one of the other gods asked Ra.

"They will be perfect and just to make it perfect for them, I will restore the grandfather's life to him too."

"But the law states only one wish is allowed."

"Oh pish, it's not a wish on their part, they don't even know about him. Am I a god or not?" The other nodded knowing when to shut up and Ra walked over to where the four heroes were laughing and talking all at once.

Ra cleared his throat loudly and they all stopped talking and bowed in respect.

"I have one request to make of you my children."

"Yes anything my lord." Atemu said keeping his head bowed.

"We wish to ask you to be the guardians of all the Millennium Items. Will you do this for us?"

"We would be glad to my lord." Seto said and the others nodded in agreement.

"That is good, you will know which items are rightfully yours to guard when you touch them."

"Thank you for this honour my lord." Yugi said "But I have one question. Why is it there are now two puzzles? One round my neck and one round Atemu's?"

Ra smiled and nodded.

"Just as you are two halves of one soul, so the puzzle's power has been split into two. When such time comes as it is needed again, it will rejoin as one whole."

The group bowed again and Ra walked back to where the other gods were standing and they made their way back up the staircase until they were all gone and the light faded before finally vanishing.

"Wow." Jou said scratching his head, "that was something else."

"No kidding." Yugi said and twirled round laughing. "How do I look?"

The other three laughed.

"You look like a Pharaoh." Atemu said giving his brother a hug. Come on lets get those items and go home."

"Yes come on then, hey Seto you fancy a game of charades?" Yugi called to Seto who looked mock murderous.

"Not against you two I'll lose miserably again!" he yelled and they all laughed.

'Good to have you back Atemu.' Yugi said through their mind link.

'Yes we owe our lives to Seto and his dragon. Where did the dragon go? I didn't see him after the gods left.'

'I'm not sure, maybe he left when the gods did.' Yugi said shrugging.

Seto had seen the dragon leave, it had turned and bowed to his master before melting and returning to his resting place within the rod to await such a time as the high priest should have need of him again.

OWARI! – (The end)

Yami Seirei: wow I finished! Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did.

Yugi + Atemu: Yay we're ALIVE!

Yami Seirei: well of course you are I had to have at least one story with a happy ending!

Malik and Bakura stomp off in a huff mumbling 'we hate happy endings!'

Everyone else: Aww shut it you two!

Yami Seirei: now I can work on the rest of my unfinished fics!


End file.
